The Broken Vow
by IluvPitchPerfect
Summary: When the heroic Percy Jackson's spirit is crushed by the one which he entrusted his heart to, he loses the will to live. Who can help him overcome this barrier? Will the most unlikely savior help him through his grief.
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Vow

Artemis pov

As I walked through camp half blood I spotted Perseus Jackson and that Athena girl arguing on the beach. The girl I could

not really understand but I heard the words "boring" and "break-up". Then Perseus walked away with tears I his beautiful

sea green eyes. I decided to follow him and maybe even comfort him. It's not ever say that a man is left by a woman and

Perseus is one of the only decent and even likable men that I tolerate. I followed him in to the woods and he abruptly

stopped at a tree and sank down on the ground and did the mos surprising thing: he started to cry. I walked to him and

said " You know that she is not even worthy to wipe the dirt off your shoes." He looked up at me and gasped surprised to

see me, the Maiden Goddess giving him advice about his break-up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy pov

I had been planning a great lakeside picnic for Annabeth and I at the lake that day and I

was extremely excited. I had gone out with Chiron's permission and bought a huge

bouquet of red and white roses that spelled out her name and put them on the sand. After

I had done that I had bought candles and delicious, gourmet food. I was so excited

because the highlight of my night was going to be proposing to Annabeth in the exact spot

where we had had our first underwater kiss. As I set everything up I whistled one of my

favorite songs "Lady" by the band Styx. It reminded me of Annabeth and made me smile

everything. When it came time for Annabeth to come and meet me I saw her at the tree. I

gave her a kiss from behind and cover her eyes. She said " Hey babe what have you got

planned tonight?"

I answered her with a mysterious "Wait and see." And proceeded to take her to our picnic

area.

As I took her there she began in a solemn voice "Percy, I think we should see other people

your not interesting anymore and I think we should break-up" As she said those words the

only thing I could think to do was yell " And I thought you loved me and I was even going

to propose to you!"

I proceeded to run out and ran without a particular destination. I saw I was in the woods

and looked up at the sky with tears in my eyes. The moon was shining but I looked as if it

was a bit upset or sad. I cried for about five minutes when I heard a rustle in the large

bushes. Out emerged the beautiful, auburn-haired moon goddes Artemis. She looked at

me and with her lovely voice began to say something to me. I was so stunned and

starstruck that I could not hear a word she said. She truly was stunning and I was so

transpired by her beauty I could only stare into her lovely silver eyes. She suddenly did

the most unexpected thing: she pulled me into one if the warmest most sympathetic hugs

I had ever received.

Thanks for reading please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_Percy pov_

Percy was so stunned by the hug but he found himself returning it and then when they

pulled apart he couldn't help but stare. When he finally began to listen Artemis began to

explain to him that his father had seen his unfortunate ordeal and had decided to make

him an immortal.

Percy couldn't speak yet again and he then came to his senses and agreed to go to

Olympus with her. She clutched his hand and he felt a pulling sensation and when he

opened his eyes he was on the majestic MountOlympus. As he walked he observed

Annabeth had done a stunning job on the reconstruction. But as he admired the work he

almost had a heart attack when he saw a massive statue of he and Annabeth kissing in

the lake. As he observed it Artemis kept walking until she noticed his hateful stare-down

with the statue. She said in a sympathetic but firm voice, "If you really want to I don't

mind if you destroy that tacky and annoyingly situated statue.

He looked to her for confirmation and took out Riptide and began to blindly and ferociously

slash at the atrocious figure. When he finished with it he felt much better and was able to

continue walking and chatting idly with the goddess.

When he arrived at the council dome he entered through the doors and all of the Gods

stared intent ally at him. His father called his name and said, "Perseus Jackson, Savior of

Olympus, and my one and only demigod son rise and explain your tragic story.

As Percy did as he was told he saw Athena grow angrier and angrier. At first presumed the

anger was directed towards himself but he finally realized as she angrily muttered

Annabeth's name that she was angry at her not him. He felt a weight lift from his

shoulders and he continued. By the end of the story even Ares had a sympathetic look on

his stone hard face. Zeus the said directly at him, "Perseus Jackson, do you accept our

offer to make you the immortal Guardian of the Hunt and when you have proven yourself

as the most committed and effective Guardian an Olympian God."

The offer was generous and Percy considered he would be able to spend every moment

that he wanted with Artemis. As he looked at her as she sat in her throne she had a

worrisome expression as if she thought he may not accept. He looked to Zeus and the his

father and came up with his answer. "I will accept your offer and will be honored to serve

as the Guardian of the most esteemed Hunt and would also love to serve your beautiful

and talented daughter Lord Zeus."

As he said the words he began to feel a strange sensation of power overcome him and he

then saw his whole body looked like a star that was supernova. The last thing he saw was

Artemis' lovely face look down on him and he then passed out.

When he awoke he was in a large tent that was currently occupied by he alone. He saw a

large dresser by the window and he noticed he was wearing a hunting garb of the finest

cloth and large leather boots. He got up from the bed and stumbled as his legs felt like

they were made of jelly. When he finally got back on his feet he began to look around the

area. He noticed he had enhanced speed, stamina, sought, and vision. His glow was gone

but the feeling of power remained. He saw the dresser was full of assorted clothing items

that looked ridiculously expensive but marvelous at the same time. The tent was made of

a waterproof fiber and what'd scenes of the Hunt's various adventures. He was so

transfixed by the beauty of the tent that he did not notice someone slip into the tent and

stand directly behind him?

**Dun dun dun! Who is the mysterious intruder? Keep ****reading and reviewing!**


End file.
